Say No
by Nastukashi-Bishoujo
Summary: I only had one thought in my mind: Say no.


SO UHM YEAH,  
i feeeeeeeeelllll horrible. School sucks ass. ALOT. and it likes to keep me from all of this TT^TT;;  
damnedd AP classes bring my grades down TT^TT;;  
well......yeah,, i hope you people who are reading dont hate me!  
I WILL FIND TIME DURING THE SUMMER TO FINISH MY DAMNED FORSAKEN ABANDONED BY A BUTTHOLE STORIES (ishould be moved in to my new house by then (: )  
ENOUGH RANTING. (my innervoice)

LISTEN TO B2ST - take care of my girlfriend (say no) WHILE READING (:  
its my insiration of hotties.

warning: uhmmm this is pretty poorly written,, seeing as it was my distraction from AP human geography homework... AND its fluffy...so BEWAREE~  
but if you dare enter into my mind of fluffiness,,  
ENJOY (:

* * *

"Can I ask out Hinata?" Naruto asked me one day. We were 21.

I had stared. And stared. And stared.

"why?" The question I'm sure he was waiting for

"because...I like her, a lot," he rubbed the back of his head nervously while I continued to stare at him. "Since you broke up with her... and I'm sure that I could take care of her."

I'm still stunned at his answer to this day. It had been so... prepared, for lack of better words. He had also been extremely nervous, which he was _never_- especially around me. I never doubted that he liked her. Even when Hinata and I were dating, I'd see him sneaking glances at her and blushing whenever she caught those glimpses.

"I don't know why you're asking me; I don't have anything to do with her anymore." Oh, WHY, kami, did I say that? I STILL beat myself up for it to this day.

"Oh, gomen ne," he laughed off, smiling that wide smile.

"Hn," I began to walk off when I caught a glimpse of that long, silken, midnight hair. "You better not hurt her like I did."

I begged to Kami that she would say no.

* * *

"You still love her." It wasn't a question, nor was it a statement. It was simply a thought from Shikamaru while we were playing shogi. I was finally ahead, after playing with him for the umpteenth time.

"No, I broke up with _her_, remember?" I stated, promoting my silver bishop.

"Ah, last I remember, you stated, "I broke up with her because her father had cordially asked me to," correct?" He said, bored, while taking said bishop.

"Urusai. It's not like I had a choice. He wanted me to, so that she could focus on her studies and take over the business."

"So you admit you still love her?"

"No."

"I can checkmate you."

"Ugh. Fine, I do; but it doesn't matter anymore. He's already going to ask her out and she'll most likely say yes. So all I can do is let her be."

"Tsumi." He took my king without me realizing it.

"damn you."

* * *

We were 22 when he finally gathered the courage to ask her out.

"She hates being alone." She said yes.

"check."

"She's almost as bad as Lee when it comes to drinking" And he was asking questions about her.

"mmkay"

"Smoking makes her gag" So that he doesn't make a bad impression.

"Hai."

"Her birthday is December 27th. _Don't_ forget." Kami, _WHY_ am I doing this?!

"I thought it was the 26th." He scratched his head. I promptly hit said head.

"**Never** _ever_ _**ever**_ miss an anniversary, or a date, or anything else important. She... Is extremely crazy," he wrote it down. "Even with that deceivingly cute face."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I continued to tell him more and more about her until his notepad was entirely full. I looked at the time and it was already three in the morning. We started at six in the afternoon.

"You really can talk about her all night, cant you?" He questioned, stretching, getting ready to depart from my empty house.

"Well, I did date her for four years. I know everything about her."

"It seems you do," he was quiet, "I never thought to ask, why did you break up with her? You two seemed perfect for each other. Everyone thought you two would get married, actually." It was ridiculously obvious how nervous he felt about the question.

"It shouldn't matter anymore. You're her future." I somehow found a small amount of strength, just enough to give him a smirk, just enough to try to encourage him, just enough to hold down what feelings I had for her.

He left happily afterward, like a giddy school girl going on her first date.

Slowly, I trudged over to my couch, sat down, and then bolted back up. I stared at the couch. And then soon glared, remembering that she had picked this couch out. When I was first moving into this apartment, she came with me to pick out furniture, dishware, appliances, utensils, and the damned television. Hell, she even picked out the color of the walls. The picture frames she picked out were definitely something I couldn't have out though. They had too many pictures of us, which she of course put in this home. They were all hidden away under my bed.

I couldn't sleep all that night or the night after.

* * *

Apparently, the date went fantastically. It couldn't have been better, except for the fact that he had tried to kiss her and she refused. That part, I couldn't help but feel a little better.

They went on more and more successful dates. She still never kissed him though. I always wondered why.

We're 24 now. They're still dating. He still comes and asks me for advice. I still give it to him.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me."

I stared.

"what?"

"I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"..."

"Earth to Sasuke!"

"...Congratulations. When are you going to?" I can't believe this is happening.

"Tonight." He smiled that dobe-like smile again.

"That's good." No it wasn't. Why was I saying this?

"Oh, I have to get going. I'll be late getting to work. Ja!"

"Ja..." I could only say bye with one this on my mind: say no.

* * *

"She said no."

I stared.

"She...what?"

"She said no. She said she truly did try to like me, but her heart... is still waiting... for you," he stared at me back, his eyes hard. Then, he did the unexpected.

He punched me.

I stumbled backwards holding my jaw, completely shocked. "You still loved her. And you never told me. Why didn't you ever say anything?! Sasuke-teme! Why didn't you just say no when I first asked?"

"Because...i thought you'd be better for her," I finally said what was on my mind for the first time in three years.

"Well I wasn't. Now get your teme-ass up and go find her!" He shook me out of my trance. When I left, I saw a hint of a smile on his dobe-like face.

I started walking. I soon started sprinting. I did not even realized where I was going until I came into a complete stop in front of her.

Kami, she was beautiful. I haven't seen her in three years, but she looks just as beautiful if not more so. Her dark ebony hair blew in the cold winter air while her gloved hands fumbled with her purse

She stared at me. Her ivory eyes bore into my own onyx ones.

She stared. And stared.

"S-sasuke..." She breathed out.

"Hinata..." I was breathless. My feet started towards her again.

There was only a small amount of space between us now. She looked up at me, shocked. I gave her a smirk.

"You said no..." My hand moved to hers. She only nodded in response, showing a small of smile.

Her eyes started to close as I walked even closer to her. I picked her up and spun her around while she laughed.

"I love you."

"I love you"

I kissed her.

* * *

So,,uhmm yeahh,,,

i had. EPIK FLUFF just HAD to do this...  
ioriginally wanted a sad eending...but i couldnt do it --;  
toomuch thoughts of hottiess &&happy endings..

PS. i love everyone who just took the time to readd this spasm of a keyboard hand (:  
P[i]SS. i like reviews too (:

much love to everyone 3  
-Natuskashi-bishoujo


End file.
